Warmth Beneath Cold Eyes
by GordoLuvr4Life8988
Summary: A new girl transfers to Hogwarts, and finds herself having strange nightmares. When two boys try to comfort her, who will she turn to when she really needs someone?
1. The Hogwarts Express and the Dreamy Guy

Warmth Beneath Cold Eyes  
  
Summary: A new girl comes to Hogwarts from America in the beginning of their 5th year, and develops a crush. Will it ever become anything? Will he like her back?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the original characters. I do however, own the girl Chelsea. Rated PG-13 for language issues I may have later in the story.  
  
A/N: I really hope you like the story! This is the first Harry Potter fic I have done so far. My past stories are from Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Chapter 1 The Platform and Train  
  
Staring at the platform, I suddenly became self-conscious. What the hell was I supposed to do? I kept staring at the brick wall. Right smack dab in the middle of platforms 9 and 10.  
  
Am I just supposed to stand here and wait? Footsteps. I turn around, and see an entire red-haired family; followed along by an odd looking boy with messy hair and a lightening bolt scar on his forehead. In the family were three boys, a girl, and their parents. The two oldest boys were obviously twins, and the younger boy looked about my age. The young girl looked nervous and stared at the scar-boy a lot. The younger boy and the scar-kid were walking there, chatting.  
  
"Umm.hello?" I said to the younger boy. He was kind of cute. "Are you a Hogwarts student?" You better be or I am going to look like an idiot, I thought.  
  
"Uh-Yeah! I'm Ron. Ron Weasley!" He grabbed the scar-kid and pulled him over. "And this is Harry. Harry Potter!" He looked like he expected me to get excited over this boy I didn't know. I just stared.  
  
"Ok, cool. I'm Chelsea. Chelsea Cole. I'm new, sort of. I got transferred from America." I looked around at all the busy people. A lot like home, I thought.  
  
"Hurry up kids! The train will be leaving soon! Everyone, onto the platform!" Ron's mother yelled.  
  
"Umm.How do we do that?" I asked. It seemed very confusing. There was no platform 9 and ¾. "That wall looks very.umm.hard."  
  
"Oh, it's ok. I had the same trouble when I first went to Hogwarts." Harry said when he looked at the platform. "All you have to do is walk in between the platform. Here, watch Ginny."  
  
I watched as amazingly the young girl took her cart filled with her things, and started running at the wall. Just as she was hitting the wall, I winced and shut my eyes, and when I opened them, expecting to see a hurt girl and broken wood and glass, she was gone.  
  
"Wh-Where'd she go?" I was amazed. Se was gone. Gone through the wall.  
  
"Come on! Grab your stuff!" Ron grabbed me while I was holding onto my cart, and pushed me toward the wall. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, I saw a sign that read, "9 and ¾."  
  
"Phew." I sighed. I looked around and saw a huge assortment of people in long robes, and they were all getting on the train. Before I knew it, I was accompanied by Ron and Harry.  
  
"You guys go ahead. I'll be there in a minute." As long as I was out here, I was going to people watch. It was what I did best. I watched as Harry and Ron boarded the train. I looked around. Then I saw a girl with big, fluffy hair. Weird, I thought to myself.  
  
The next person I saw made me catch my breath. Standing there, with two huge guys who looked like giants, was the cutest guy I had ever seen.  
  
Tall, blonde, and extremely pale. He looked like he had never seen the sun before. Like a vampire: dark, and mysterious. Except he wasn't dark. Maybe the correct term would be cold, and mysterious.  
  
He caught me staring at him, and I turned away. I took my stuff and hopped onto the train. A slight blush swept onto my cheeks when I thought of him. But inside I was silently scolding myself. I didn't even know the guy, and I already wanted to get to know him a lot better. Something in his eyes; they almost told me a story. Stories of hurt and almost pain. Nah, now I'm being stupid.  
  
I slowly looked around, trying to find a place to sit. I could see Harry and Ron down the hall, but I didn't feel like sitting with them. I walked down the hall, searching for a seat. All the seats were taken. I kept looking, but I couldn't find a place to sit. I walked with my things, and tripped over myself, slowly making my way to the ground. I closed my eyes, but instead of feeling the ground hit me hard, someone caught me.  
  
I looked up, and was amazed by what I saw.  
  
A/N: I hope it was a good cliffhanger! Ok, everybody, say it with me, "The purple review button is my friend. I will review this story!" I'm not going to write anymore until I get at least 2-3 reviews. So PLEASE review! You will NOT regret it!  
  
-Chelsea 


	2. Amazed

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!!!!! I didn't expect them!  
  
A/N 2: If you want to send me suggestions, write me at katgurl1988@hotmail.com  
  
Warmth Beneath Cold Eyes  
  
Chapter 2: Amazed  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
Talking to Crabbe and Goyle is like talking to a rock. Very uninteresting and boring. Only, a rock would be a bit more interesting, where as Crabbe and Goyle, were just plain dull. Mental note to self: I need to find myself new friends.  
  
So, we were standing here, talking about how Slytherin was going to win the house cup and Quidditch cup. We were talking, when all of a sudden I looked over to the barrier, and I saw a pretty girl with long red hair being shoved through. I couldn't keep my eyes off her.  
  
End of POV  
  
Crabbe, noticing the red head, muttered to Draco, "Must be a Weasley. Wonder how old she is?" Draco looked away from her. A Weasley. Most definitely, no other person had that red of hair. But to him, she didn't look too much like a Weasley. She looked about his age, and was looking around, confused as to where to go.  
  
He quickly saw Harry and Ron run next to her, and he sighed. If she wasn't related to Weasel, then she was already being sucked into his world with Potter. Too bad. He looked away for a moment, then when he looked up and saw that she was alone, and staring at him. The moment he saw her she looked away. She quickly hopped onto the train and the final whistle blew. Nodding to Crabbe and Goyle, they hopped onto the train. He couldn't keep his mind off of her. Who was this girl, who most likely was his age, and why had he never seen her before? Was she new? He didn't know. But he wanted to find out.  
  
The three of them found a compartment to sit in, and he bought some food off of the cart. While Crabbe and Goyle were mumbling on, Draco couldn't help but think about the girl. She was mysterious, and was wearing very interesting looking clothes. A blue tube-top that fit her perfectly, and long black flared pants. She had looked incredibly hot, he thought.  
  
He opened the compartment door a bit, and saw the girl walking down the hall with her stuff. She was walking, and he could see that she was about to trip. Just as she started to, he went out into the hall and swiftly caught her. He stood there for a moment, just looking into her eyes. They looked surprised, and raw with emotion. Like she had been through a lot in her life.  
  
And then she did what he did not expect her to do. Instead of blushing, she leaned up, and kissed him teasingly on the lips. She let go, brushed herself off, noticing his surprising face, and walked off. While walking she said to him, "My name's Chelsea," In a clearly American voice.  
  
Draco was amazed. He stood there, literally speechless. When he saw this girl, not only did he think she was a Weasley, but he thought she would be one of those shy, clumsy girls. But she had kissed him. He had felt the electricity soaring from her lips into him. He had never felt that way about anyone before. Especially someone he had just met. But he knew it couldn't last. He wouldn't let it.  
  
Chelsea's POV:  
  
I don't know what came over me. Why did I kiss him? I never used to be such a tease, such a.well.slut. I don't even know if I could really call it a slut action. But, nevertheless, I had kissed him. And it felt good. But something inside me is telling me that it won't turn into anything. Some gut feeling.  
  
End POV  
  
Chelsea had pushed away from him slightly, then walked away. On her way away from him, she said, "My name's Chelsea," and kept walking. When she got to the end of the hall she realized that she didn't even know his name. 'Hmm.' she thought, 'I need to ask Ron his name.'  
  
Finally she found Ron and Harry, sitting there with a younger girl with red hair and the girl she had seen earlier with wild hair.  
  
"Oh, hey Chelsea! You made it. Where were you?" Ron said, looking at her questioningly.  
  
"Oh, umm.I was just looking for you guys. Couldn't find you for a little bit." She said, looking around  
  
"Oh, ok. Chelsea, this is Ginny, and Hermione. You saw Ginny earlier today by the platform." Harry said to her.  
  
"Hi Ginny, hi Hermione. Ron, I have to ask you a question." She paused, and he nodded. "Well, when I was trying to find you guys, something strange happened to me. I was walking when I tripped, and a boy caught me. And-I don't know what came over me, but I looked into his eyes, and I.."  
  
"You what?" Ron asked.  
  
"I..Kissed him." Hermione gasped.  
  
"Who was it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know, that's the scary part. He never said his name. And after I kissed him, I just walked off and told him my name. He didn't say a word. But I could tell you what he looks like?" Hermione nodded. "He had blonde hair, green eyes, and was very pale. Like he had never seen the sun before."  
  
Ron's ears went pink. Then an overwhelming feeling came over Chelsea and before she knew it, she had blacked out.  
  
A/N: Good cliffhanger? Why do you guys think she blacked out? Why was Draco saying they couldn't be together? Find out soon.  
  
A/N 2: Sorry about the delay! 


	3. Nightmare

Disclaimer: I own nadda, nothing, zippo. I WISH I did, but I don't. I only own Chelsea.  
  
A/N: Some things in this chapter and in others I will be using from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, just briefly. I most likely won't be using names, but some of the things she will be thinking and talking to her friends about are from that show. So be warned when you read something that may be familiar.  
  
Warmth Beneath Cold Eyes  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Nightmares  
  
Black, darkness. The forest appears in front of her. She looks behind her, and sees hooded figures coming toward her. She runs toward the forest, looking back every once in a while. She runs, faster and faster until suddenly, she trips. Instead of hitting the ground, she falls through a hole. She lands on the ground, and when she looks up, there are hooded figures all around her. They quickly grab her, and drag her through a strange looking tunnel with odd paintings on the walls.  
  
The hooded figures take her, and she suddenly sees a bigger, hooded figure, sitting on a chair looking thing. They throw her to his feet. She looks up, and he speaks to her.  
  
"There you are, my child. I have been waiting for you for many years. You have finally returned to me!" He slowly lowered his hood, and what she saw made her scream. Slowly she felt herself fading, and she closed her eyes. When she opened them back up, she was screaming, and she could see a strange red headed kid and a boy with unruly hair.  
  
"Chelsea! Chelsea, calm down! You were only having a nightmare." The read- headed boy spoke.  
  
"Wh.What happened?" Everything slowly came into focus. She recognized the red head as Ron, and the kid with unruly hair as Harry. Then suddenly, her dream came hurtling back at her. She got a very scared look on her face, and Ron slowly pulled her into his arms and hugged her. Over the years, he had become more comfortable with hugs. So, he just sat there, hugging her.  
  
Chelsea's POV:  
  
Wow. That dream was incredible. So scary, and so REAL. Wow. Ron's hugging me. Strangely, it is very comforting, so I hugged him back. I buried my head into his shoulder and could feel the tears coming into my eyes. I tried to shake them away. I haven't cried in such a long time. Not since I was little. So, I didn't cry. Just sat there, my head buried into his shoulder. Who was that guy? He was so scary, yet familiar. He reminded me of someone I had once met in America. In America, demons were a reality. My friends and I had always been fighting them, and there was this one, in particular, that she always remembered. Very powerful, and ugly looking. I got to get some air, and if not air, I just need to get walking around.  
  
End POV  
  
"Thanks Ron." She mumbled. She got up, stumbled, and headed for the compartment door.  
  
"Hey Chelsea, where are you going?" Hermione said in a worried tone.  
  
"I need to take a walk. Think about some stuff." So she opened the door, and slid out, shutting it behind her. Walking definitely felt better than sitting down being bombarded with questions. She needed to find an empty compartment. Maybe she would take a nap.  
  
Just her luck, she happened to find an empty one. She walked in, and closed the door behind her. She slowly layed down on the seats, and fell asleep quickly. She had hoped that after she fell asleep that she would feel a lot better. Oh boy was she wrong.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Draco sat there, looking out the window, deep in thought. The past few hours had really made him think. Looking at Crabbe and Goyle, he realized that he needed to take a walk. He got up, excused himself from them, and walked out. He needed to find an empty compartment to think by himself.  
  
Walking around, he could hear all the excited first years jabbering about the new year. He groaned, and walked as far away from them as he could. He finally find a compartment that seemed to be empty, and he walked in there, and flopped himself down on one of the seats. He was startled when he looked on the seat opposite from him and saw a girl, sleeping silently. He looked at her, and she slowly turned around to face him. He was about to leave, when he saw who it was sleeping.  
  
It was her, the girl he had caught and had kissed him earlier. He smiled, remembering. He didn't even know the girl, and she had kissed him. In that short kiss, he had felt so much emotion, and electricity. But something inside him told him not to think anything of it. He didn't even know why. So he just sat there, watching her sleep.  
  
Suddenly, she started to shake, and started screaming. He ran over to her, and tried to shake her awake, whispering to her.  
  
"Hey, hey! It's ok. You were just having a nightmare." He whispered to her. She woke up with a start. She looked up, and looked directly into his green, cold eyes. She sat up, still staring at him. She tried to stand up, but failed, falling onto him. She was laying on top of him, and he thought that it felt good. He just sat there, staring up into her eyes. Then the old Draco started to come back to him.  
  
"You can get off now." He said, pushing her off. She just sat there, a blank expression on her face. She was looking at the floor, looking scared. Draco's mean expression softened at that. He walked over to her, and sat down, putting his arm around her. She layed her head on him, and closed her eyes.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Chelsea's POV:  
  
I had that dream again. What did it mean? It was so real. And when I woke up, there he was. The boy I had kissed earlier. His blonde hair was dangling over his eyes, as he was telling me that it was just a nightmare. Well, duh, I thought. Of course it was a night mare. I sat up, and stared into his eyes. I tried to get up so I could get balanced, but I failed horribly. I suddenly found myself laying on top of him, and I didn't want to move. I looked into his eyes, and was startled when he said, "You can get off now." It hurt for him to say that, but I figure he was probably being squished, so I got off him.  
  
End POV  
  
She sat there, her head on his shoulder, and his arm around her. She could stay there for a while, but she knew she couldn't. She look out the window, and could see a large castle coming into view.  
  
"We're almost there." I muttered, barely audible. He looked at her, and looked out the window also. He nodded, and slowly got up. He offered her his hand, and she got up. They stood there for a minute, and she slowly hugged him, saying thank you. She could feel the tears threatening to come again, but she still fought them. She couldn't cry. It just wasn't her. So she pulled away from him, and kissed him again, like before, on the lips. It was only a quick kissed, but just enough to make him want more. She walked over to the door, and looked back.  
  
"See you at school, Draco." She whispered, and walked out.  
  
He stood there, stunned.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N: So, did you like it so far? I know, it's not a cliffhanger, but I didn't want to put one. So, here you go. A brand new chapter! I will try to post another one soon. 


	4. Unbelievable

Disclaimer: No, I do NOT own anything. But I DO own Chelsea. So, HA!  
  
A/N: Please read and review. I will feel very sad if I don't get any reviews!  
  
Warmth Beneath Cold Eyes  
  
Ch 4 Unbelievable  
  
Sitting there, looking up at the doors to the front entrance, she was amazed. All memories from earlier that day drifted out of her mind. She looked around, and saw that a big group of what appeared to be first years were being pulled in a bunch of boats across a huge lake. The beautiful castle in front of her looked very welcoming. She walked in, carrying her luggage behind her, and saw that there were many people in the castle. Memories from her past experiences in castles made her shiver, as they always used to scare her. But this one didn't. And she was glad. This was going to be her home for a while now.  
  
She walked into what appeared to be the dining room, and saw four separate tables with large banners over them. The two that caught her eye was one with a lion on it and another with a snake on it. They both looked so fierce. Then she saw a long table at the front of the room. There were many adults, probably teachers, sitting there. One of which had a long silver beard. She walked up to him, for he wore a friendly smile, and began to introduce herself.  
  
"Hello. I am Chelsea Cole, the new transfer student." She looked around, and noticed Ron waving at her, and then he stopped as he saw that she was talking.  
  
"Oh yes, I have been waiting for you. Will you please go with Professor McGonagall, and she will tell you what to do from here." His bright eyes sparkled.  
  
"Ok, thank you." She smiled. She began to follow the woman called Professor McGonagall, when her thoughts started to creep into her mind. One in particular, which she had been thinking about ever since she saw Draco the last time on the train. Draco. How did she know his name? She never remembered Ron or Harry telling her. It was strange, but it was as though she had known him for a while, and she had just met him. But the fact that she knew his name creeped her out.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss Cole." Professor said, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, Professor. Must have spaced. I tend to do that a lot, you must excuse me." Chelsea said, hoping that she wasn't making too much of an ass out of herself.  
  
"Very well. Don't let it happen again. As I was saying, since you are a new student, and a 7th year, some rules have been bended for you. I understand that you were expelled from your old school?" Chelsea shuttered at the thought. It was something that she had tried to forget ever since her old headmaster had talked to her about it.  
  
"Yes, I was." She said.  
  
"Very well. Since you are new, and a 7th year, you will NOT be sorted with the other 1st years. You have been sorted automatically. You will be in Gryffindor." The professor said, somewhat proudly. "I am head of Gryffindor house, and I will be the one you will come to when you get in trouble for proper punishment."  
  
"I won't get in trouble, don't worry Professor."  
  
"Good. Now, there is also another bit of business that I have to tell you about. Since you are new I do not know why he would say this, but Professor Dumbledore has made you Head Girl. I do not know why, but you are. You will not be staying in the usual house, but you will have access to it. Be able to go in whenever you want. But, by being Head Girl, you have your own common room. And you will have to share it with the Head Boy of course." Professor McGonagall stopped, letting Chelsea soak it all in.  
  
"Head Girl? But..I mean..isn't that usually reserved for..I don't know..students that have been here over the past several years? I am surprised that he has decided to trust me this much." She was having a hard time thinking about this.  
  
"I agree with you. But what he said is final. There will be a meeting that you are required to attend immediately after dinner. Now, off you go. I can almost bet that you are starved." She began to push her out of the room, when a sudden thought came to her mind.  
  
"Umm..Professor? Who is going to be Head Boy?" She needed to know about whoever she was going to have to live with. She hoped he wasn't mean.  
  
As Draco was walking into the Dining Hall, he was replaying everything in his mind. But his thoughts came to an abrupt halt when he saw none other than Pansy Parkinson running up to him, and hugged him, squeezing tight.  
  
"Ouch Parkinson, gerroff." He managed to mumble out between gasps. She let him go and stared at him lovingly.  
  
"I missed you soooooo much Draco!! Did you miss me?" She looked at him anxiously, waiting for an answer.  
  
"I don't.." Then he saw the look in her eyes, and he knew that if he said anything against her, he would get a hard smack on the head. "Yes..I did miss you, P-Pansy." Damn her and her hard smacks. He knew that if he said he didn't miss her, that he was actually GLAD that he was away from her, he would be regretting it thoroughly when he would feel a bruise on the back of his head.  
  
"Oh Draco!!!" She went to him and planted a big kiss on his cheek, attempting to kiss him on the lips, but he wouldn't let her.  
  
"No need to be frisky in front of so many people." He said with his famous trade-mark smirk. He walked over to the Slytherin table, and sat down, looking around at the new victims of his torture, the 1st years. "Pathetic looking as usual." He said to no one in particular. Crabbe sat there and laughed, spreading bread from his mouth on his plate.  
  
"Crabbe, you should know better than to laugh with food in your mouth. That is disgusting." He said and began looking around the hall again. He could see a beautiful red head following Professor McGonagall back into the hall. 'Wonder where she was', Draco thought to himself. He knew that he had to talk to her. To get everything straightened out. But he was scared. Him-A Malfoy, scared out of his wits to talk to a GIRL. But she wasn't just any girl. She was a very pretty, forceful girl who had kissed him on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
She had walked over to the Gryffindor table, and he was immediately disappointed. She was obviously in that house. Why hadn't she been sorted? Maybe THEN she could have been a Slytherin. He sat there, staring at her, when he felt something flutter in the pit of his stomach. Quickly dismissing it as indigestion, he stopped staring and hurriedly kept eating, for he had to talk to someone after breakfast.  
  
While she was eating she had a lovely conversation with Ron about Quiddich, as he explained it to her, and she became very fascinated by a sport with flying brooms.  
  
"That's incredible! Ron, you HAVE to teach me how to fly. I'm still surprised that America hasn't found out about flying brooms. They seem so fun!" Chelsea said, feeling very happy.  
  
"Hey, maybe this weekend? You'll have loads of fun!" Ron was greatly enjoying this conversation. Every time he talked to Chelsea, he felt a warm sensation in his stomach, and he liked it very much. And, best of all, she seemed to be impressed that he knew so much about Quiddich.  
  
"That would be great! Well, guys, I got to go. I'm supposed to talk to Dumbledore about being the new Head Girl." She got up to leave when she saw Hermione's jaw drop open.  
  
"YOU got to be Head Girl??!! But you're new? How can YOU be the Head Girl?" She was literally steaming. Chelsea could tell that Hermione wanted to be Head Girl, and she would have happily given it to her, but she knew she couldn't.  
  
"I know! I thought the exact same thing. But, oh well, what can we do? See you guys later tonight." She walked off, and headed toward the teacher's table. There she saw Dumbledore, and McGonagall. They were standing there talking to a very familiar looking boy. Then she gasped as she saw who it was.  
  
A/N: I know, a VERY obvious cliffhanger. But I don't care. My fingers are starting to hurt from typing so much! Please don't be rude, review!!!!!!!!! It's that lovely Purple button that you see down there! It is your BEST FRIEND!! lol. 


	5. Author's Note

Authors Note!  
  
I am sorry for the terrible delay of this story. I was much busier this summer than I thought I would be. I never got the chance, and then my computer went haywire and I was left without a good comp to use for a long time. Then my dad got a laptop. But I still wasn't able to write any chapters.  
  
But lucky for you, I am going to have a better chance at writing more chapters now that school is starting. I promise that I WILL have at least 1 chapter up in the next 2 weeks. If not then you have the right to hunt me down and kill me!!! LOL.  
  
-GordoLuvr4Life8988 


	6. Author's 2nd Note 3104

Author's Second Note:  
  
I can officially say that I am working on a new chapter for this story. To be put up ASAP.  
  
-GordoLuvr4Life8988 


End file.
